


La licorne de ses rêves

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: A unicorn is involved, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jane love Rio and Rio love jane, Light Angst, Post Season 3, Rio & Jane Boland, after it's only fluff, because it's the pov of rio from what's happen between beth and him in season 3 so, but only at the beginning, but still, it's the relationship i dreamed of, like really, soft Rio, sorry - Freeform, well a plush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Rio et Marcus sont invités à l'anniversaire de Jane, qui a demandé un cadeau très spécial.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Kudos: 1





	La licorne de ses rêves

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta.

Au retour de Rio, sa relation avec Elizabeth avait été très compliquée. Ces 3 balles avaient fait très mal, mais pas que physiquement.

Au début, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se venger et de la tuer, surtout quand il avait apprit qu'elle c'était rapproché de son fils, Marcus. Mais quand il l'avait rejointe et surprise dans ce bar, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. Il ne savait pas si il avait cru ou non, il avait été trop choqué et confus, pour que son cerveau fonctionne correctement, mais il lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Pour être sûr il l'avait emmené chez une gynécologue, celle qui s'était occupée de Rhea quand elle était enceinte de Marcus. L'annonce de la gynécologue lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Elizabeth était enceinte, et même si il avait demandé un test de paternité, il savait au fond que c'était le sien.

Rio avait toujours voulu avoir au moins deux enfants, mais dans ces conditions, il ne savait pas si c'était possible. De toute façon a n'avait pas eu d'importance. Elizabeth lui avait dit qu'elle avait perdu le bébé, et cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas réjouit, ni pour lui ni pour elle. Surtout qu'après cette triste nouvelle il n'avait plus de raison de la garder en vie. Sauf qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait, il n'y arriverait pas. Elizabeth était son œuf pourri, et elle l'avait contaminé, mais il ne pourrait jamais appuyer sur la détente, pas contre elle.

Heureusement, Elizabeth commettait des erreurs qui lui permettaient de la punir et lui montrer qui était le boss tout en épargnant sa vie. En commençant par cette fille qui dessinait les faux billets.

Ensuite il s'était incrusté dans sa nouvelle affaire, Boland Bubbles, nom choisit par son stupide ex-mari…Enfin! Il avait pensé que les choses commençaient à revenir à la normal, normal pour eux, mais un jour les filles lui avaient avoués qu'elles avaient engagé un tueur à gage pour l'abattre.

Sa colère était revenue mais, sa déception et tristesse avait prit le dessus, Il n'avait rien dit devant elles, mais quand il était rentré chez lui, il avait vidé plusieurs de ses bouteilles d'alcools. Il avait pensé que tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ne signifiait rien pour elle. Que sa culpabilité n'était en fait pas réelle et qu'elle regrettait même de ne pas avoir mieux visé cette fameuse nuit dans son ancien appartement. Cette pensée lui avait fait bien plus mal que les trois balles ou les cicatrices laissées sur son corps.

Il s'était calmé et avait décidé de s'occuper de la situation. Encore une fois ça avait été elle ou l'autre, et encore une fois il avait été faible, il avait mit fin au jour du tueur à gage avant que celui-ci ne le fasse.

Il avait à chaque fois, fait exprès de les tuer devant Elizabeth, pour lui faire mal, à sa manière, mais ses grands yeux bleus remplit de larmes le piquaient, et dans ces moments là il évitait toujours de la regarder. Lui faire du mal pour se venger oui, mais voir les conséquences, non. Mais ce jour là, elle avait craqué, elle l'avait frappé avec ces petits poings, lui hurlant dessus et lui demandant pourquoi il faisait ça. En retour il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter, il lui avait juste dit la vérité. C'était elle ou eux, et elle il ne pouvait pas. Cette révélation avait eu le don de la calmer et de la laisser sans voix. De toute façon il était partie avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Après ça, les choses avaient été tendu mais étrange. Parce que oui elle avait essayé de l'éliminer une deuxième fois, mais il avait apprit qu'elle avait tout faire pour arrêter le tueur à gage, quitte à se mettre en danger, pour lui sauver la vie, en quelque sorte. Et elles lui avaient avoués ce qu'elles avaient fait, sachant qu'il était probable que cette fois il ne les épargne pas et les tue sur le champ. Alors il s'était dit que peux être elle ne s'en fichait pas tellement et qu'au fond, vraiment tout au fond, cette étincelle qu'il avait et ressentait toujours quand il était en sa présence, elle l'avait elle aussi.

Quand il y repensait, il se dit qu'au final leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre avaient peu importés. Parce que ce qui les avaient le plus touché tout les deux c'était l'implication de Marcus.

Marcus parlait très souvent de Jane et de sa maman, elles lui manquaient, et parfois ça le rendait triste, ce qui brisait le cœur de Rio. Mais au début ça avait été trop tôt, il ne voulait pas le ré impliquer tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que les choses iraient mieux entre Elizabeth et lui.

Il savait que Marcus manquait à Elizabeth aussi. Parfois quand les choses étaient calmes, elle lui demandait des nouvelles de Marcus. Ses réponses étaient vagues et courtes mais positifs, ce qui laissait toujours un sourire sur le visage d'Elizabeth.

Un jour, quand il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait plus de non dit, mensonges, trahisons entre eux, et qu'ils s'étaient promis d'essayer de mieux communiquer et de réapprendre à se faire confiance, il avait amené Marcus au parc avec lui, pour rencontrer les 3 femmes.

L'attention de Rio s'était immédiatement concentrée sur Elizabeth, pour ne pas changer, mais encore plus cette fois là. Il avait vu sur son visage, la surprise, la joie mais aussi une sorte de tristesse, qui aurait pu passer inaperçu, si il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien.

Rio s'était assit à côté d'Elizabeth et Marcus avait couru dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec ses petits bras. Elle ne lui avait pas rendu son étreinte tout de suite, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait mais il lui avait donné un petit hochement de tête. Elizabeth avait alors encerclé Marcus de ses bras et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux, tout en lui caressant le dos. Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers lui et l'avait remercié silencieusement. Il n'avait pas regretté sa décision, le sourire de son fils et celui d'Elizabeth valaient tout…Et il y avait eu celui de Jane aussi.

Ce jour là, il avait rencontré officiellement Jane. Quand celle-ci avait apprit qu'il était le père de Marcus elle l'avait prit dans ses bras et lui avait fait un énorme câlin.

Jane Boland était une petite tornade, mais elle était aussi adorable, un vrai rayon de soleil. Rio avait toujours voulu avoir un garçon et une fille, alors il avoue qu'il s'était très vite attaché à elle. Cela lui avait aussi fait comprendre ce qu'Elizabeth avait pu ressentir à la "perte" de Marcus, parce qu'il savait que si un jour quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui "enlevait" Jane, il ressentirait un grand vide.

Depuis ce jour, ils avaient instaurés un petit rituel. Lorsque Rio avait Marcus, une semaine sur deux, ils retrouvaient, tout les mercredis, Elizabeth et ses enfants au parc, pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble. Ces jours là, ils ne parlaient jamais de business, uniquement des enfants, de leurs passés, en profitant pour se découvrir et réellement apprendre à se connaître.

3 mois après cette journée au parc, tout allaient bien. Les affaires marchaient, ils n'avaient aucuns ennemis, ni gang rival, ni agent du FBI. Et surtout leur relation était au beau fixe. Ils communiquaient et se faisaient confiance. Rio laissait Elizabeth s'impliqué encore plus dans son business. Ils recommençaient même à rigoler ensemble, se taquiner, et parfois même flirter. Certes ils n'étaient toujours pas redevenu partenaire à 50/50, et leur relation s'arrêtait au stade amical, si on pouvait les définir comme ça, mais ça avançait et progressait petit à petit. Ce n'était pas encore fini, ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour franchir la ou les dernières étapes, ils en avaient tout les 2 envies, ils le savaient. Mais vu leur passés c'était compréhensif, et puis il y avait aussi leur entourage, qui ne comprendraient surement pas et leurs mettraient peux être même des bâtons dans les roues…Mais peux être qu'un jour…

~~~~~

C'était l'un de ces mercredis où Rio avait Marcus, et qu'ils retrouvaient Elizabeth et les enfants au parc. Pour une fois ils étaient les premiers, mais ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, parce que quelques minutes après s'être installés sur leur banc, Elizabeth et 4 tornades vinrent les saluer.

"Rio!" Jane sauta dans ses bras, il l'a rattrapa et la fit tourner, gagnant un rire de la petite fille.

"Hey, baby J." Rio la déposa par terre et mit une main sur le dos d'Elizabeth. Elle lui sourit en retour et s'assied sur le banc.

Emma, Kenny et Danny allèrent immédiatement jouer tandis que Jane et Marcus restèrent près d'eux.

"Rio, dans deux semaines c'est mon anniversaire."

"Oh! Tu vas avoir quel âge?" Rio le savait très bien, Jane et Marcus étaient nés la même année.

"7 ans." Jane mima avec ses doigts.

"T'es une grande fille. Je vais peux être devoir arrêter de t'appeler baby J." Jane fit la moue et secoua la tête. "Non?" Rio la chatouilla. "Ok, alors on continue."

"Vous allez venir Marcus et toi?"

"Oh oui papa. S'il te plaît?"

"Si Elizabeth veux bien."

"Bien sûr que oui."

"Ouaiiiiis!" Crièrent les deux enfants.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire baby J?"

La petite fille répondit sans même réfléchir. "Une licorne."

Rio lâcha un rire. "Une peluche?"

"Bah non une vraie."

Rio se tourna vers Elizabeth qui hocha la tête et lui chuchota. "Elle est sérieuse."

"Jane, tu sais que c'est pas possible."

"Pourquoi?"

"Hm. Parce qu'il n'existe qu'une seule licorne dans le monde entier. Elle est unique et si on la donne à un enfant ce sera injuste pour les autres, et puis personne ne sait où elle habite."

"Oh." Jane sembla réfléchir. "Je comprends. D'accord alors je veux une peluche licorne mais une énorme, comme ça." Elle mima la taille avec ses bras.

"Ah, aussi gros?" Demanda Beth.

"Oui, et je veux qu'elle ressemble à la licorne de mes rêves."

"Elle ressemble à quoi la licorne de tes rêves?" Demanda Marcus.

"Hm…Elle est blanche, avec une corne doré, des cheveux et une queue arc en ciel, et elle à des chaussettes aux chevilles roses avec des étoiles argentés. Je l'ai dessiné. Maman Marcus pourra venir à la maison pour voir mon dessin?"

"Bien sûr chérie."

Les deux enfants partirent jouer sans un autre mot.

"Tu veux que je m'en occupe?" Demanda Rio.

"De la peluche?" Rio hocha la tête. "Si tu veux, mais c'est impossible à trouver."

"Laisse-moi faire."

"Oh. T'as des contacts spécialisés en peluche licorne?" Beth se moqua.

Rio éclata de rire, il pencha sa tête en arrière, de petites pattes d'oies se formèrent autour de ses yeux, et le soleil se reflétait sur ses dents blanches. "Non, mais je peux soudoyer quelqu'un pour en trouver."

Beth rit à son tour. "Oh mon dieu."

"Tu pourras m'envoyer la photo de son dessin?"

"Pas de problème."

"Cool."

"Bonne chance." Rio lui fit un clin d'œil.

~~~~~

Le soir même, Elizabeth lui envoya une photo du dessin de Jane, heureusement c'était en fait un coloriage qu'elle avait rempli avec ses propres couleurs, c'était donc facile de deviner ce qui était représenté. Rio à alors immédiatement commencé à faire des recherches, trouvant après plus d'une heure de recherche infructueuse, un magasin, ou plutôt une usine, qui fabriquait des peluches personnalisés, ressemblant aux dessins d'enfants. Il nota l'adresse, les horaires et s'est dit qu'il s'y rendra le lendemain.

~~~~~

Le Lendemain

En début d'après midi Rio se rendit à l'usine de peluche personnalisable. Il partit tôt car il avait une longue route, plus de deux heures mais il espérait que ça valait le coup.

Après un long trajet, Rio arriva un immense bâtiment, il se gara et entra dans l'enceinte. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à un comptoir, où une femme d'âge moyen l'accueilli avec un grand sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

"Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Bonjour, ça serait pour passer une commande spéciale, s'il vous plait."

Bien sûr, dites moi tout." La femme se pencha en avant les coudes posés sur le comptoir, et les mains croisées, toute ouïe.

"J'ai fait imprimer le dessin." Rio déplia la feuille de dessin et la fit glisser sur le comptoir.

"Oh, elle est adorable." La femme regarda le papier avec des yeux pétillants. Elle devait en voir souvent des dessins d'enfants et pourtant elle avait l'air d'y prendre toujours à cœur. C'était une bonne chose.

"Donc, ce serait cette licorne, taille réelle, entre 1m60 et 1m70 de hauteur, mais vu que c'est une peluche je suppose qu'elle sera allongée." La femme hocha la tête. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste rajouter le prénom sur les deux flancs?"

"Bien sûr. Est-ce que je peux garder le dessin?" Rio hocha la tête. La brune retourna la feuille et commença à écrire dessus. "Comment s'appelle la fille ou le garçon?"

"Jane. Je pense que ce serait bien de l'écrire en violet, vu que c'est sa couleur préférée."

"Je note. Alors je récapitule. Cette licorne, taille réelle avec le prénom Jane en violet des deux côtés et je suppose une matière de qualité."

"Le meilleur "pilou pilou" que vous ayez."

"Parfait. C'est pour une occasion spéciale?"

"Son anniversaire, dans deux semaines et demi."

"Oh…"

Rio secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me doutais que ce serait impossible de l'avoir en si peu de temps, mais c'est pas grave."

"Effectivement mais si vous voulez on peut faire une version miniature en attendant la version géante, et celle-ci vous l'aurez pour le jour j."

"C'est génial. Merci."

Rio lui donna son adresse, et son numéro de téléphone, pour qu'elle puisse lui envoyer la mini peluche et le prévenir de quand la grande sera prête, même si il y avait un délai d'au moins 6 semaines pour un projet d'une tel envergure. Il la remercia une dernière fois et repartit, le sourire aux lèvres.

~~~~~

Le jour de l'anniversaire

Rio se gara devant la maison d'Elizabeth. Il aida Marcus à descendre, et tout les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Le cadeau "partiel" de Jane, emballé dans les mains de Marcus.

Rio avait reçu la petite licorne dans sa boîte au lettre avec un petit mot, lui disant que la version géante était en pleine conception.

Rio toqua à la porte. Il espérait que son stupide ex-mari n'allait pas lui ouvrir. Une petite tête, mi blonde platine, mi brune lui ouvrit…ou sa sœur.

"Yo, gangfriend. Salut petit gangfriend." Annie les accueilli avec un grand sourire. Rio roula des yeux et Marcus se cacha légèrement derrière les jambes de son père. "Hm, tu sais, si tu veux…" Annie jeta un coup d'œil au petit garçon de 6 ans. "Copuler avec ma sœur, il va falloir changer d'attitude, parce que sinon t'auras pas mon approbation."

Rio plissa les yeux. "Elle est resté 20 ans marié avec l'autre…" Rio couvrit les oreilles de son fils avec ses mains. "Abruti."

"Ouais, pas faux." Elle fit une pause et cria. "Beth!"

Elizabeth arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Quand elle aperçut Rio et Marcus, elle sourit. "Hey!"

"Hey."

Marcus sortit de derrière son père et courut dans les bras de la femme blonde fraise. "Elizabeth!"

"Salut mon petit cœur, ça va?"

"Oui. Tiens c'est pour Jane."

Marcus tendit le petit paquet cadeau à Elizabeth; qui le prit. "Merci chéri, tu n'étais pas obligé. Hey, si tu veux tu peux aller dans le jardin pour aller jouer avec Jane. Papa et moi on arrive."

Marcus hocha la tête et courut rejoindre les autres enfants. Annie qui se sentait de trop, s'éclipsa, les laissant rejoindre le salon ou Elizabeth posa le cadeau sur la pile avec les autres.

"Je te rassure, y'a autre chose mais dans les temps c'était impossible." Dit Rio.

"Tu as réussi à trouver?" Demanda Beth.

"Ouais mais elle ne l'aura pas avant au moins un mois."

"C'est génial, elle va être tellement contente. Tu devrais pas la gâter comme ça, elle va y prendre goût."

Rio haussa les épaules, il s'en fichait, il l'aimait tellement cette petite princesse. "C'est pas grave, c'est pas moi qui vit avec et qui va devoir la supporter." Beth le frappa sur le bras ce qui le fit ricaner. "Tu voudras venir avec moi quand elle sera prête?"

"Bien sûr que oui."

"Cool. Par contre je te préviens, c'est à plus de 2 heures d'ici."

"Oh mon dieu, 4 heures de route dans une voiture avec toi, quel enfer."

Rio plissa les yeux et retint le sourire qui voulait se former sur ses lèvres. "T'inquiète pas. Au retour, y'aura la licorne avec nous."

Beth rit et cogna son épaule gentiment contre la sienne. "Allez vient, c'est l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux."

~~~~~

1 mois plus tard

Rio était en train de déjeuner, lorsqu'il reçut un message sur son portable. Il le lit et sourit. La peluche était terminée et il pouvait venir la chercher quand il le voulait. Sans attendre, il appela Elizabeth, qui décrocha au bout de 3 sonneries.

"Hey!"

"Yo ma. T'es libre aujourd'hui?"

"Attend." Il l'entendit se déplacer et le claquement léger d'une porte. "Y'a un problème ou-"

Rio la coupa. "-Non, non. La peluche est prête et je voulais allez la chercher aujourd'hui."

Elle soupira à travers le téléphone. "J'ai les enfants aujourd'hui."

"Ils sont pas chez leur père?" On était Samedi et tous les week-ends, c'est son ex-mari qui avait la garde.

"Il est en week-end avec sa euh…petite amie." Rio roula ses yeux. Comment autant de femme pouvait être attiré par cet abruti, il était la définition du vieux macho, c'était un mystère.

"Ok, je vais y aller et je la ramène tout à l'heure."

Beth fit la moue, elle aurait voulu faire cette virée en voiture avec lui. "Ok."

~~~~~

Rio arriva devant chez Elizabeth. Le trajet du retour lui avait paru bien plus court que prévu, mais le fait de voir une corne de licorne à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans son rétroviseur l'avait aidé. Il avait été époustouflé par le résultat. La peluche était magnifique et il savait que Jane allait l'adorer.

Il réussi à porter la peluche d'un seul bras, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et toqua.

Elizabeth lui ouvrit à peines quelques secondes plus tard, comme si elle l'attendait devant la porte.

"Whaou."

"Attend de la voir en entière."

Rio s'avança dans le salon et posa l'immense peluche sur le sol parfaitement propre, faisant en sorte que l'on voit tout les détails.

"Oh mon dieu, elle est magnifique. Je peux l'appeler?" Rio ricana et hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas qui était le plus excité entre lui, Elizabeth ou il espérait, Jane. "Jane!"

"Oui!"

"Tu peux descendre une minute chérie?"

Quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent des bruits de pas provenir des escaliers, Puis Jane apparut dans leur champ de vision. Elle s'approcha mais s'arrêta net quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait sur le sol.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Jane cria et courut vers la licorne qu'elle essaya de prendre dans ses bras. "La licorne de mes rêves!" Elle enfouie et frotta sa tête contre la flanelle.

"Tu l'aimes?" Demanda Beth.

"Non je l'adore, elle est trop belle."

"Joyeux anniversaire baby J."

Jane se releva et courut cette fois dans les bras de Rio qui la souleva et la fit tournoyer. Jane lui fit un énorme câlin.

"Merciiiiiiiii."

"De rien ma petite princesse." Rio déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

"Allez va la monter dans ta chambre ma puce." Jane donna un gros bisou baveux à Rio qui grimaça, il la posa à terre et elle se précipita de récupérer sa peluche, du moins elle essaya, vu la taille c'était compliqué. Rio et Beth rirent. "Tu vas y arriver?"

Jane fronça les sourcils et souffla. "Oui." Elle prit la licorne dans ses deux bras et monta les escaliers tout doucement, pas à pas, presque à l'aveuglette, laissant Rio et Beth seuls.

"Le voyage n'était pas trop long?"

"Non ça va, et puis ça valait la peine."

Elizabeth des rapprocha de lui, elle posa une main sur sa joue et caressa doucement sa pommette avec son pouce, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Rio ferma les yeux et laissa un échapper un souffle court. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, Elizabeth lui souriait.

"Merci."

Rio réduit la distance entre eux, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elizabeth passa ses bras autour de son et approfondit le baiser. Il la fit reculer tant bien que mal jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine.

"Mm." Elizabeth recula. "Les enfants."

Rio se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira. "Ouais."

Elizabeth posa son front contre le sien. "On devrait parler hein?" Rio hocha la tête. "Ok." Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et le poussa un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'éloigner avant de ne plus pouvoir.

Rio la laissa faire, il savait que ça irait, il le savait, ils pourraient y arriver.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
